This application broadly relates to fluid pumps or compressors for compressing fluids such as refrigerant gasses. More specifically, the invention relates to discharge valve retainers and particularly a dual retainer structure for discharge vlves on multiple cylinders.
Prior types of retainers for valves, particularly for valves in compressors and the like, include singular, cantilever structures; spring loaded or biased retainers; or centrally pinned or pegged curved retainers. Retainers for compressor or pump valves broadly fall in two general classes. The first class includes a retainer secured to the valve plate at a radial distance to one side of the valve. The resilient, metal leaf valves or flappers are restrained from extending past this retainer when they flex and contact the retainer during the discharge stroke. The second noted class of valve structures includes a retainer and valve assembly generally centrally secured to the valve plate by a rivet or the like. In addition, springs have been utilized in cooperation with these valve retainers to bias the valves in the closed position.
A known type of multi-cylinder compressor provides discharge ports arranged in an arcuate fashion for each of its cylinders. The ports are closed by means of horseshoe-shaped leaf valves and retainers. The retainers are riveted or otherwise secured to the valve plate at the ends thereof, and curve slightly upwardly away from the valve plate to permit limited movement of the discharge valves.
A further known type of discharge valve assembly comprises a leaf valve that covers a plurality of discharge ports in the valve plate. A dish-shaped valve retainer riveted to the valve plate at its center curves upwardly slightly away from the valve plate, thereby permitting the discharge valve to flex outwardly and open discharge ports, yet at the same time preventing overflexing of the discharge valve.
The function and purpose of the discharge valve retainer is to permit limited flexing of the discharge valve yet avoid overflexing thereof, which would tend to highly stress and weaken the valve, thereby leading to possible failure.